Shut up, America
by Life on Edge
Summary: She's cute, adorable, innocent, curious and a MAJOR handful. She's Russia's five year old daughter. No one knew about this, so it's quite a shock when Russia says he's going on vacation and leaving is little girl with the rest of the countries. Now everyone must look after the girl, but how will they handle her? Read and find out.
1. One sided introductions

It was quiet. Very quiet. Too quiet. So quiet, it might drive someone insane. Everybody at the World Conference stood there, with shocked, scared, creeped out and/or worried looks on their faces, but the fact was, Russia was the only one standing there as if nothing was wrong. Of course, he's always like that but something was off. Like, really off. Even Sealand was nervous about the whole thing.

Well, there's an upside and a downside to all situations, right? On the good side, Russia wouldn't be around for a while but the bad news was the rest of the people at that conference had to babysit. Babysit who? Well, Russia's little girl. The girl with the brown hair, tied up into a small little bun. She had a robot thing in her arms.

"Wait..."England's voice shook nervously, "You want us to babysit? While you're on vacation?"

Russia nodded, "But of course. She won't be any trouble, I promise"

That didn't make anyone feel less scared. What if she was like her father? Adorable on the outside but a monster on the inside. Though saying that, it wasn't a nice thing to say about a five year old. Her hair was dark brown, and sparkling purple-like eyes to go. She was tiny, she really was adorable, especially with her childish grin on her face.

"Aww...she's so cute!" America said happily, pointing at the little girl from the distance, he then realized something; "Wait! Dude, when did you get laid?!" America cried.

Russia sighed as he lifted his daughter up onto the large round table, causing the others to scramble back a couple of feet, so they were pressed up against a wall. Russia didn't really want to answer America's question, so he basically summed everything up before more awkward question started popping up.

"Look," Russia spoke, sounding annoyed, "I'm going on vacation and I need someone to look after her, da?"

Everybody shook in fear as they stared at the little girl who was playing with a robot looking thing that looked like a bird looking thing. The little girl turned around with a sound of confusion, making everybody tensed. She looked back at her papa.

"Papa?" Her little girly voice said, confusingly "Why are they all pwessed up against the wall?"

Russia smiled down at her, "Who knows, da?"

She smiled easily at her papa. She loved her papa and how he could make her smile in any situation. She knew that many people feared her papa so, whenever he came home she would always welcome him with opened arms, though her aunties scared her. Both she and her father both feared them sometimes. But what Russia's daughter also knew, was that Russia really needed to get away from everything. Of course, she was going to miss him but she knew he needed a vacation...whatever that is.

"Ve! We'll take good care of her Mister Russia!" Italy's voice cried in his normal, overly-happy voice.

"Wha~?!" Was the sound that everyone behind Italy made.

Russia looked at him blankly before a moment before he's unreadable smile returned.

"Whyz, thank you" Russia said, he then turned to his daughter "Okay sunflower, Papa is going on holiday now. You be good girl now"

Russia's little sunflower nodded her head happily, "Mhmm, okay!"

He kissed her forehead and walked towards the door. He stopped for a moment as he looked at his little sunflower of a daughter. She was waving happily but sadness filled her eyes as she watched her papa give one last wave of goodbye and walked out the door. She slowed down her wave and placed her back to where her little robot thing was.

She looked down at the still robot toy in her lap. Little tears shaped the rims of her eyes. As for the other countries, the relaxed slightly and cautiously made their way over to her. Well, everybody except Italy.

"Hiya, little one!" he said, loudly "My name is Italy"

"Hello Italy" the young girl sniffled, as her little hands wiped her years away.

Italy noticed the tears she wiped away.

"Hm? Why you cry, little girl?" Italy asked.

"Papa is gone and won't be back for a while," she spoke, quietly "and I'm stuck with people I don't even know!" she cried the last sentence.

Her raising her voice caused Italy jump back slightly, but when she went back to looking at her robot-bird thing, she calmed down. Italy's worried look became a look of happiness when he saw the robot looking thing.

"Hey look! It's a robot! What's its name?" Italy asked, pointing at the robot.

"He doesn't have a name" the little girl replied simply.

"Vhat?!" A man cried from behind her. "He does not have a name?!"

The girl turned to look at him. He was a tall man with blond hair. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to glare at everyone, even if they didn't do anything. He had a German accent, so, from what her father has told her; that was Germany. The girl nodded meekly.

"Yes, that's right" she said quietly "I never came up with a name for him"

Another man with blond hair walked over to them. He placed a hand on the toy's head, gently. He had green eyes, and BIG bushy eyebrows. He looked at the toy in interest with calm eyes.

"Then, we should think of a name for him, then shouldn't we?" His charming voice spoke, softly.

The girl nodded happily.

"Dude! I know a totally cool name for that piece of junk!"

"America, do shut up" Bushy brows said to the one that called out. He then turned to the girl "Don't worry about him, he's very annoying"

"I am not!" America interrupted

"But you'll get used to it," Bushy brows continued as America hadn't called out "I'm England by the way. Pleasure to meet you"

The girl was looking sadly down at the toy in her arms. She had gotten it from her father, so it was very important to her. She never thought of it as a piece of junk. She thought of it as something she would call special. Well, she is a five year old girl, and little girls tend to think something was special. I hand was placed under her chin and gently made her look up. It was England.

"I'm sowwy," she said "I didn't know what to say, so I didn't answer"

England smiled down at her.

"It's quite alright," he said standing up straight, "I think it's time for some introductions, wouldn't you say?"

The girl nodded.

"Alls right zen!" Germany said, talking to those behind her "Wez will introduce ourselves one az a time" He then turned to the girl "I am Germany"

"I'm England"

"Imma Italy, but you already knew that"

"Little dudette, I'm the hero of this story and I'm America"

The little girl watched as England began choking America in the background, saying something along the lines of: _Shut the bloody hell up America.  
_  
"I China" a man brought her out of her daze.

She looked up at him. She knew China was one of the oldest countries there was, but she found it very confusing because he looked so young. She knew a lot for a five year old.

"Japan" a voice said quietly beside her.

Her hand was grabbed by a blond man with blue eyes. A light kiss was placed upon her hand. She looked at the owner of the kiss. It was a guy that Russia told her to stay away from.

"France" she whispered.

He blinked with shock, but soon placed a smile on his face.

"Oui," he said "Ma Cherie, I am France" France who then received a closed fist hit on his head, received by China.

"She only little girl" China spoke sternly "you no be pervert on her"

Pervert? The girl never heard that before. Soon, after a lot of introductions from every country in the world had introduced themselves, were soon lost in argument. So, the young girl was left there, sitting on the table holding her robot toy, in the middle of a bunch of world arguments. She had a feeling every day, was going to be a long one.

**America**: Has anyone realized that the girl didn't actually tell us her name?  
**England**: Now that you mention it; that is very odd.  
**France**: *_sitting in depression corner_* I'm not a pervert...  
**China**: You are too, France! She just girl.  
(_silence_)  
**America**/**England**/**France**/**China**: WHERE IS SHE?!

(Okay, so should I continue? Please leave a comment)


	2. Half a World Meeting

France watched the girl play in Italy's front yard. She was currently chasing leaves with said Italy, while her robot thing was on the front porch sitting with some brown cat and a random white bear. France was now depressed about the fact that he was called a pervert by China, out of all people too. France took it pretty hard. A kiss on the hand isn't all that bad, is it? Apparently so.

"France, step away from the window," England's voice came "you don't want China yelling at you, now do you?"

France immediately stepped away from said window. He turned to look at England, America, China, Germany and Japan. Along with them was Greece, Sealand (though, he's been told to go home several times), Austria and Hungary, Cuba and some guy he didn't know.

"Who are you again?" France asked the guy standing next to Cuba.

"I'm Canada" he's voice was quiet and soft.

France had a guilty look on his face, after forgetting it was Canada.

"Anyway, back to topic" China said, getting every ones attention. "How we supposed to care for girl?"

A couple of murmurs were heard here and there, but it was America who called out.

"Dude! I think the little dudette should hang with me!"

Everyone glared at him.

"Why you?" China asked "It always you. No fair"

"Because I'm the hero, that's why!" America laughed, his 'heroic' laugh, only to be hit across the head by England.

"America, do shut up" he said, before he turned his attention to everyone else. "Okay how about this, we will create a schedule, so we all have some time with the girl. That way, we all get a certain amount of time with her, okay?"

Many of them nodded. Hungary then stood up.

"As much as I agree with the schedule, I believe she needs to spend some time with a woman," she explained, "after all, have any of you even met her mother?"

All was silent, well, that was until Austria stood up and spoke.

"And I suppose you have?" He asked "None of us have even met the girl before"

Hungary glared at him and spoke childishly like, "And I wonder why. All of you are a bunch of brutes. No wonder Russia kept her hidden"

All Austria did was grunt in disapproval.

"You wins this time" was all he said, before he sat back down.

Germany sighed as he shook his head.

"Fines, ve villz makes this schedule thing" Germany said, before argument broke out "but on one condition"

"And what condition is that?" England sighed.

"She has to do combat training with me" Germany stated.

"WHAT?!"

Germany gritted his teeth lightly, when everyone reacted by screaming out what.

"She's only a little girl!" England proclaimed

"The younger they start, the stronger they are whenz they older" Germany explained.

There suddenly seemed to be a dark and depressing aura over everyone, well...everyone besides France (because he already had that over him ever since he got called a pervert) and Germany, who thought it was completely normal to train a five year old girl in combat training. He did have some kind of a point, though. Training them young means they grow up with skills in combat and stuff. But still, she's five years old, not to mention she is a girl and it's rude to put a five year old girl through training.

Seriously, what if Russia wants his darling little girl to be lady like? But then again, it is Russia's daughter and he is one creepy guy. So it made sense about the combat training, even if everybody else was against the whole thing. I mean, seriously. She could use it against them when she gets older. She may support her father in the taking over the world plan thing that Russia had going on in his head.

"Fine" England groaned "You can do combat training with the girl"

Everybody looked at England in shock. Why was he agreeing with this? Out of all people? You'd think he be totally against the idea...because he's England...but no, he was all for it.

"What?!" Hungary demanded "Why?!"

"Because it won't clash with my story time" England explained with a grin on his face.

Hungary's jaw dropped in annoyance and slight anger. He had to be joking! But, unfortunately, he was not. England's part in the schedule was story time. England even had a whole range of stories to tell her.

He had listed each story he was going to tell her, and none of them repeated, as far as he could tell anyway. Anyway, France popped back up in his normal happy and creepy way.

"I would like to teach her how to speak the language of love" he sighed happily.

Well, he was happy until China hit him on the head again, sending France back to the depression corner.

"I don't think so" China said, simply.

"Hold on," Cuba stated, "learning another language wouldn't be such a bad idea"

This caused France to jump back up and hugged Cuba.

"Oh thank you, thank you Cuba!" France cried "I knew someone would see it my way"

Said Cuba growled and pushed him off.

"But I never said she should learn French"

France went back to the depression corner.

"Why is everyone being so mean to me?" France said, gloomily.

Everybody sweat drop. No one knew if someone should try and comfort him and if so, who would do it? Suddenly, the doors burst opened, causing everyone to jump about a meter in the air due to the fear of the bang.

When they realized it was just Canada's bear, so they all relaxed. Until the door burst opened again, making them all jump, and this time, scream. But it was only Italy, who was panting as if he had just run a marathon, though, it would've felt like a marathon to him.

"Italy?" Germany asked, slightly worried "Why aren't yous with zeh girl?"

"Girl...leaves...running...hah" Italy was completely out of breath.

"Vhat happened?" Germany asked, placing his hands on Italy's shoulders, looking at him directly in the eye.

Though, doing that only made him scream in panic, making it harder to get the answer out of him. Japan stood up and walked over to Germany, placing a hand on his shoulder. Germany stopped and looked at Japan in confusion before he let Japan take over.

"Italy?" Japan spoke calmly "What happened?"

"Me and the little girl were-a playing in the leaves and I-a turned around to see she wasn't there!" Italy cried

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed once again.

"Please-a don't-a hurt me!" Italy said, covering his head.

**zZz**

**France**: I wanna teach French classes! *_cries_*  
**China**: No.  
**France**: What are you going to teach her, hm?  
**China**: I will teach girl to cook. Like, drowned crabs and Pork Lo Mein with ramen noodles and...*_goes on with list of foods_*  
**France**: *_panned expression_* Of course...


	3. Phone call

Everyone is panicking. Running around in panic circles of panic. There were a couple of reasons of why they were panicking;  
One: They didn't know where the girl went!  
Two: Even the robot thing was missing!  
Three: They didn't know what the girl's name was!  
Four: If Russia found out, they were all dead!  
Five: France had a creepy look on his face...

"What the hell are we going to do?!" America cried out, shaking England like no tomorrow "We're all gonna die!"

"Uh...America?" England managed to say without throwing up, "Can you stop shaking me?"

"Oh my god!" America continued to cry, as if England hadn't said anything but had pushed him away and started pulling out his own hair "What if she's lost? She could be kidnapped! Someone could sell her off as a slave!"

"Of course, you would know all about slavery trade now wouldn't you, America?" France said with his creepy look on his face, but hiding it behind a newly found Japanese fan.

America was not impressed.

"You were in slave trades too, ya know?" America mumbled, blankly.

"But you were the last to stop" France closing the fan with a snap and a cheeky grin on his face.

Well, this caused America to lunge at France's throat which caused France to fight back, making a cloud of dust cover up their fighting. Though, the room was perfectly clean, surprising because Italy tends to cook pasta in basically nearly every room. Anyway, England began trying to talking to them, though it was completely failing. As for the others, they were also panicking but not as much as America was, who currently had his mind on choking France. Everyone else had made their way to the other side of the room, away from the fighting. Hungary had decided to take charge.

"I say, we try and contact Russia" she said, simply.

Saying this, caused them all to scream in panic. She was the only one who didn't react beside France and America who were still fighting and England who had no idea what she just said.

"Are you crazy?!" Austria demanded.

"Russia's crazy...and scary..." Sealand said quietly, hiding behind Japan, making Japan feel awkward.

Hungary nodded, "Mhmm, of course. We can find out her name and what she likes and dislikes and everything else we should know about her"

She did have a point there. They could find out her likes and dislikes, her allergies, her fears and hopes and more importantly her name. This was running through all their minds.

"Let's do it!" They all cried.

England who was trying to calm the France and America, looked over to the leaving group. He blinked a couple of times, registering what was going on.

"Where are they going?" He asked no one in particular.

Germany, Italy, Japan, Sealand(who still hid behind Japan) and Greece were all being led by Hungary who was currently holding Austria who was having a temper-tantrum. There was a reason for Austria's behaviour. He was first up for trying to talk to Russia. Austria was completely against the whole idea of talking to Russia first. Why couldn't Hungary do it? After all, it was her idea. So, why did Austria have to the talking? Before he could even think about asking her, she had dumped him in front of a small table that had a phone on its top. How she knew where she was going was kind of scary. Austria stood up.

"Why do I have to do this?" He demanded.

"Because Austria," Hungary said with a smile "You're Austria"

He had a deadpanned look on his face.

"Because that explains so much" he mumbled.

Austria took a deep breath and turned to face the phone. Never has a phone look so scary. Austria let a sigh, before he picked up the phone and dialled Russia's number.

_Bring bring, bring bring, bring bring._

Sweat formed on his face from nerves. The bringing noise stopped, and then there was silence. All Austria could do was gulp.

"_Hello?_" Well...it definitely wasn't Russia. It was actually Lithuania, one of his subordinates, "_This is Lithuania speaking_"

Austria gulped again before he actually managed to say something.

'Uh...yes, this is Austria" his voice shook slightly in nerves "I would like to speak to Russia"

There was a moment of silence and anxiety. Nothing around them made a sound, the phone line was silent. The sound of his heart beat loudly, Austria thought everyone could hear it until he realized that it actually wasn't his heart. Austria turned around to face the group behind him, to see Prussia standing there. Suddenly seeing Prussia, made him scream in surprise and slight fear. Screaming caused everyone to jump, look behind them and screamed. Prussia stopped his loud heartbeat sound and began laughing.

"You guys should see your faces" Prussia laughed, only to be hit over the head by Germany.

"What ares you doing here, Prussia" Germany demanded.

Before Prussia could say anything, Austria had hushed them down.

"Ah, yes I'm still here" Austria said into the phone.

"_Just hold on for a moment_" Lithuania said.

While they waited for the return of Lithuania, Prussia started up again.

"I am here to see zeh girl" he said "After all, we'z all have to look after her"

Now, before Germany could say anything, Austria had hushed them down again.

(_**A/N**__: Okay, in the next line you will see_ Rr _this means _R_ussia's _r_eply. So yeah, thank you for reading_)

"Okay, thank you" Austria said calmly before nerves got the better of him "H-h-hi R-Russia *_Rr_* Yes, yes I understand *_Rr_* Of course *_Rr_* Ah...I see *_Rr_* Of course... *_Rr_* I'll make sure *_Rr_* Okay... *_Rr_* Okay, bye"

And with that, he hung up. He faced everyone else, with head held high before it dropped down in shame.

"I didn't get her name" he said, in shame. His head popped back up, "but I did find out that she is allergic to crab"

"NOOOOOOO!" Was all you could hear in the background.

China's life was now ruined.

Well...to a certain extent anyway..

* * *

**America**/**France**: *_still_ _fighting_*  
**England**: Hey guys? Don't you think you should stop fighting now?  
**France**: Shut up you tea-loving sucker  
**England**: Tea loving sucker? That's not very nice, now is it? Though, then again, it is you France.


	4. The Sea's Greek tears

China sat in the background, in a feta position crying overly dramatically with Japan trying to cheer him up. Though, it wasn't quite working out. Sealand was trying to stop Hungary from yelling at Austria for not getting the kid's name, though that was failing also. Italy was trying to make the Mona Lisa out of pasta and then he planned on cooking and eating it, though that was also failing because Italy did not have enough pasta to do such a thing *_gasp!_*. As for Greece, he was currently lent up against a wall, sleeping with a cat on his head, this, thank God, was not failing. If that was failing, the world would probably be completely out of balance.

England, France and America had finally came into the hall where everybody else was. France and America were sending glares at each other, while England walked five paces behind them, not wanting to get involved again. After all, he did get called a tea loving sucker and it's not very fun being called that. America slightly quickened up his pace slightly.

"All right guys, since I'm the hero you should all listen to me and do what I say!" America cried

"Please be quiet, Mister America" Japan's voice said.

Japan was still next to China who was slowly getting over the fact that he couldn't teach the girl how to make drunken crab.

"I say we split up and search for Russia Junior!" America continued as if Japan hadn't said a thing.

Hungary stopped yelling at Austria and looked at America. She was very annoyed;

"_Russia Junior_ happens be a girl! You do NOT call a girl _junior_"

"The point still stands! Okay, China and Japan, you go search in the yard, Germany and Italy, you go into the kitchen, Austria and Hungary, you go search the house, England and I will look on the streets"

Nobody move, well, except Sealand who was waving his arms in the air.

"What about me, sir?" He asked.

America looked down at him.

"You could go home?" America suggested.

Sealand was not impressed. He pouted and walked away, sitting next to the sleeping Greece.

"And what about moi?" France spoke up, in his usually tone.

"France... if there's a shit pile nearby, check there. She may have crawled into it" America spoke with a smirk on his face and a cheeky look in his eyes.

France growled as he fought the urge to rip out into America's throat. Though, fighting the urge sent him back to the depression corner, _again_. Dramatic tears fell down his face like a waterfall.

"Why moi?!"

America turned his back to the crying France. He then began to wonder why she would crawl into a pile of icky stuff. That's just nasty, even America had standards.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, "Get moving" still, no one moved "What the hell, dudes?! We have a damsel in distress to find!"

And with that, everyone moved. America faced England.

"Uh America...do you even know what you're doing?" England asked.

America grabbed England's hand and marched out the door while saying:

"Nope, none at all"

And they were out the door. As for France, he wondered where Cuba went to. Why he was wondering that, he didn't quite know. He decided that he might look around the streets also, and the kitchen, and the yard and everywhere else too. And with that he disappeared also. Leaving Sealand and a sleeping Greece.

Germany looked in the cupboards. Big ones, smalls ones, some the size of your head (depending on how big your head is). As for Italy, he was checking his pots and pans. Big ones, small ones, some the size of your head (again, depending on how big your head is).

"Not in here" Germany said as he closed yet _another_ cupboard.

How many cupboards did Italy have? One cupboard that Germany opened, there was two more cupboards inside it, and inside those ones was another two in each of them, and in those four cupboards had two cupbaords inside of them. Germany gave up on the nintey-sixth. He swore they were getting bigger with each cupboard door. As for Italy, he tipped a flat pan upside down, shaking it as if something would fall out of it, when nothing did, he chucked it behind him in the pile of pots and pans that piled in the corner. It crashed loudly as the pan landed.

"Not here either" Italy sighed.

Germany gritted his teeth as he tried not to yell at Italy.

"Italy? How many times do I have to say...DON'T THROW THE PANS!?"

Okay, so he yelled at the end but he did pretty well seeing as Germany has told him not to throw the pans for the last 101 pans. Basically, since the first one.

Italy shook with fear, "Imma sorry!"

Sighing, Germany looked at the opened kitchen door, Seeing Austria walked by, closely followed by Hungary. And they also seemed to be arguing.

"You are an idiot, Austria!" Hungary scolded.

Yep, definitely arguing. Though Germany was completely confused about what topic that was been argued. Truth was, Hungary was still having a go at him because he didn't get the name. She wasn't going to let it go, not for a while, anyway.

"Let it go, Hungary" Austria said, annoyed, "he just started talking, there wasn't anything I could do. You know how scary he is"

Hungary growled. She ran in front of him with her arms out wide, stopping Austria in his tracks. Austria sighed. Hungary was not giving up.

"What?" He asked.

Hungary opened her mouth, only for a sobs to be heard. Though, they weren't her sobs. They belonged to two boys. Hungary turned around and ran the way that she heard the sobs. Holding the skirt of her dress as she ran, she hurried, quickly. Following the sounds of the sobs, she ended up where she started. At the phone. And at the phone was Greece and Sealand, both were crying.

"That is so sad!" Sealand cried, his ear next to Greece's with the phone in between their heads.

Greece just nodded in agreement with Sealand's statement. What was so sad, left Hungary standing there, holding her skirt with her jaw dropped slightly. Austria came up behind her, panting slightly. He slouched over, trying to catch his breath. Once caught, he stood back up straight to look at the situation in front of him. Greece and Sealand? Not what he was expecting but okay. Hungary, snapping out of her slightly strange trance, she let go of her skirt and it fell back into place. She took a sigh and walked over to the crying Greece and Sealand. She could hear Russia on the other side of the phone. Though, she couldn't pick up on what he was saying, either way she snatched the phone and began yelling;

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? MAKING A GROWN MAN AND A YOUNG BOY who has been told to go home sevral times[1], CRY! IT IS COMPLETELY RUDE!" Hungary took a deep breath and relaxed, which is more than I can say about Greece, Sealand and Austria who were huddling twenty paces away from her. "Now, I demand you give me your daughter's name" she paused "Thank you"

And with that she hung up. She turned to the three scared boys with her usually smile plastered on her face.

"I got her name!" She sang in a teasing voice.

[1] She spoke calmly but a little fast at that part

**Little girl**: *_walking around, holding her robot thing_*  
**Kumajiro**: *_sitting...with a fish in its mouth_*  
**Little** **girl**: *_sees the bear and freezes_* Oh...it's a bear...


	5. And her name is?

Cuba...

"AMERICA!" Cuba was yelling "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY ARE YOU EATING CANADA'S MAPLE SYRUP AND THE PANCAKES HE MADE?!"

You've mistaken Canada for America..._again_... (but then again, most people do).

"But _I'm_ Canada"

"Sorry, Canada" Cuba spoke more quietly this time.

The two of them were still in the room that the meeting had taken place. Cuba had gone the bathroom and then he came back out and everyone was gone. Well, everyone besides Canada who was forgotten, like always (poor Canada). Anyway, Canada was eating pancakes he had cooked that morning. He had brought it to share with everyone but no one was listening so he kinda gave up. So, now he was eating them with his homemade syrup.

"It's quite alright" Canada's soft voice spoke.

Before Cuba could say anything, they heard a high pitch scream. Cuba and Canada looked towards the window. Canada with a fork hanging out of his mouth, got up and walked towards the window. It was the little girl and Canada's bear Kumajiro...with a fish in his mouth. As for the girl, she was trembling. So much that she actually fell to the ground, still holding her robot close to her. Cuba joined Canada at the window, but as soon as he did, Canada went rushing out the door.

"CANADA!" Cuba called out very loudly after him.

But Canada was already gone. He ran through the halls of the Italian's house, hoping to get to the girl as quickly as possible. All Canada could think of was: _That poor girl!_ It was nice how Canada cared about others even if they did forget him. When Canada actually managed to get outside, he ran to the girls side, scrambling her into his arms, holding her close. Russia was going to kill them all if he found out that his daughter wasn't happy. The girl buried herself into him.

"There there" Canada said in a hushed voice "it's all okay"

"There bear was going to attack me!" She cried out.

Canada looked over to Kumajiro...who still had a fish in it's mouth. Then back at the girl and then at the bear and then at the girl and then back at the bear.

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

"I'm Canada" he reminded.

The bear shrugged and walked off...with the fish in it's mouth. Canada turned his attention back to the girl. She was so tiny in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm and deep. She had gone off to sleep. She had her head, nuzzled in at the crook of his neck. Grinning slightly, Canada lifted her off the ground and cradled her in his warm arms. She held the robot as if it was a teddy bear. Canada had never seen anything so cute before.

There was a crash. A crash of a window smashing. The crash of a vase smashing against the window that smashed. There was a lot of smashing. And even though, they were far from the smashing vase that was smashing the window, Canada turned his back to the window, shielding the girl. It was sudden instinct. Protective much? But that was Canada for you. Canada going out of his way to help. Anyway, when Canada was sure that things were safe (but they already were) he turned to face the broken window. He frowned. He was not impressed. Well, that was not a good sign.

I mean, seriously. Last time he tried to get mad it failed. And that was at America, though then again, America did have a chainsaw at the time. So, that probably didn't help. But he was so unimpressed at the moment that you could feel his unimpressedness roll off him. He stormed back into the house, holding the girl close to him. He was careful not to wake her up. Slightly afraid of the fact that she may go on a killing streak if someone woke her up. And no one wanted that. Especially Canada. If he was the cause of the killing streak, no one would forgive him, then again they would be either dead or they wouldn't remember him.

As Canada made his way up to the room of the smashing window caused by the smashing vase, he began to think of all the things he was going to say. He was going to be heard. He will be heard. He slammed the door open. The sudden bang of the door caused those inside the room to become silent. Everyone looked at the door.

"Who are you?" They all asked in sync.

The young girl in his arms squirmed a bit, so she slightly faced everyone else. Everyone else consisted up of: Cuba, France, Hungary, Austria, Germany, Italy, China, Japan, Greece and Sealand who were still getting over the phone call, and now Romano (who just arrived and was yelling at Italy for not telling him, they had guest). Wherever England and America were, it wasn't in that room. Oh and Prussia was there too.

"He's Canada" the young girl yawned.

Canada looked down at her in relief and utter surprise. Relief that she wasn't going to kill anyone and utter surprise because she remember his name. Everyone looked down at her in surprise.

"Darling!" Hungary ran forward and pulled the girl out of Canada's arms. "Oh, thank goodness we found you"

The girl, scrunched up her face and tried to wiggle her way out of Hungary's grip. Hungary's grip only got tighter. So tight, that the girl dropped her robot. It landed on the ground, bouncing slightly at the impact. The room was silent. Nothing moved, not even the wind blew in the air. Well, that was until the girl started screaming. Screaming caused Hungary to jump in surprise causing her to drop the young girl. This made the girl cry even more.

"You complete and utter idiots!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. "I'm going to kill you all!"

She was having a tanter-tantrum. She's a five year old, what did you expect? Well, maybe not what she said. But then again, it is Russia's daughter, so you could probably expect that. She was throwing her arms around. Everyone had backed away from her. On the bright side, she wasn't lost anymore. The doors behind Canada opened up, and England and America walked in. England was being carried on America's back (piggyback style). England had scratches and bruises all over him.

"Next time, England," America spoke, not noticing the girl as he put England down beside him "how about you let me deal with them? I'm the hero after all"

"Oh shut up, America" England muttered.

The little girl noticed the brushy eyebrowed man. She ran over to him crying. England looked down at her in surprise.

"Oh, hello there" England spoke, louder this time, squatting down to her height "what's wrong, love?"

She hugged him. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Austria**: For crying outs loud, Hungary! Tell us her name!  
**Hungary**: *_laughs_* Nope  
**Sealand**: Such a tragic *_crying_*  
**Greece**: *_sniffling_*


	6. Anastasia Braginski

Canada watched as the girl hugged England. He was feeling slightly rejected. But he couldn't do much. If she wanted to hug the bushy eyebrowed tea loving sucking man, that was her choice, not his. But that didn't make him feel any better. He watched as the girl let go of England and walked over to him. Canada watched in shock. The girl stood in front of him, with her head hung low. He could see the tears drop off the tip of her nose.

"Thank you, Mister Canada," she said with sniffles. She looked up at him with a smile "for saving me from that bear"

She then faced Hungary, who jumped back, afraid of the outburst displayed earlier. The girl walked slowly over to her, swaying as she did so. America thought she was like the grudge from one of those horror movies.

"Dude, she looks like the grudge from one of those horror movies!" America cried out, pointing at the girl's walking style.

See? Told ya. Anyway, the girl continued to make her way towards the backing away Hungary.

"Anastasia Braginski," Hungary's voice was warning but shaky.

The girl stopped. A dark aura seemed to come off her. Yep...definitely Russia's kid.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

Everyone sighed in relief. They all knew her name now. Anastasia Braginski. Hungary seemed to get her attention, even with the aura still coming off her.

"I asked for it. After all, you didn't exactly tell us your name after Russia left"

"My papa left me with people I don't even know" Anastasia growled "and you expect me to tell you every detail about myself?!"

There was no answer. Her feet left the ground. She looked up to see Austria.

"That's quite enough, Anastasia" he said.

"Uncle Austria" was all she said.

"UNCLE!" Was what filled the room.

"You said you didn't know what her name was!" Hungary spoke sternly.

Austria sighed.

"I didn't know her name" Austria explained "I don't think I even know her mother"

"You don't remember mama?" Anastasia's voice was filled with sadness.

Austria looked down at the girl. Her head was hung low. Austria didn't know what to do. All he could do was stand there helplessly. That was when everyone noticed the tears run down her face. Austria placed her down on the ground. The moment he let her go, she grabbed her robot thing and ran out the door, pushing past England and Canada. Because she was such a strong girl, when she pushed England she pushed him right in to America. But with Canada, she barely touched him. This gave him a moment to pause to register what was going on, before he chased after her.

Anastasia didn't stop running. Well, that was until Kumajiro sat in the middle of her path. That was when she stopped and fell to her knees. She looked at the bear in fear. Kumajiro advanced towards her. She froze. She didn't know what to do. Kumajiro got closer and closer. The closer he got, the more Anastasia panicked. She was about to scream when she was picked off the ground, again. But this time, it was Canada. She looked down quickly, in shame.

"That's the second time you've saved me" she said as she wiped away her tears.

Canada turned her around and hugged her.

"Who are you" Kumajiro asked, ruining the moment that didn't last long because he spoke.

Canada didn't answer. He just walked over to him and said;

"Come on, let's go"

"Um...okay?" Kumajiro said as he followed.

Anastasia went fast asleep, cuddled into the man that she could now trust to be there for her.

**=^.^=**

**Japan**: That was not 'ery nice, Mister Austria  
**Austria**: I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. I don't think I know her mother.  
**England**: Well, she did call you uncle. Do you have a sister?

**A/N**: I'm sorry, this chapter didn't turn out the way I planned and about the whole uncle thing. If you look at the picture of her and then at Austria, you can notice a similarity.


	7. Arrangement

It was cold and Anastasia[1] was chattering her teeth away. She was at an ice skating rink with Canada learning to play hockey. It would be nice if she knew how to skate. Sure, it basically snowed all the time in Russia but that didn't mean she always went skating. This was actually the first time she has gone ice skating. Canada watched as Anastasia used the hockey stick to keep herself up. It was rather adorable, really. Being on the other side of the rink, Canada skated over to the girl, catching her before she slipped again for the tenth time.

"This is really hard, big bwother" she said, looking up at him.

On the way to the ice skating rink, she had dubbed him as her big brother. This made Canada very happy but his happiness disappeared when his own pet asked him who he was. That's Kumijaru for you. Anyway, back to the ice skating and the falling over and the hardness of it[2].

"Maybe at first," Canada smiled at her, standing her up straight "but you stood up longer this time than you did the first time, which was ten tries ago. That's pretty good"

Out of nowhere, Anastasia had used the hockey stick and had swiped Canada off of his feet, causing him to land with a thump against the ice. His glasses went skidding across the ice. Canada looked up at the small girl in front of him. Even without his glasses, he could still see the cheeky pout her features held. She was leaning against the hockey stick again. The stick slipped under her weight and she fell against the cold ice. At the sudden impact, she began to cry. It wasn't because she hurt herself, it was more out of shock.

Quickly getting to his knees, Canada picked her up from the ice. Placing her on his hip, Canada skated to the other side of the rink to pick up his glasses.

"Come on," Canada smiled, as he placed his glasses on "it's quite dark now and you haven't even had dinner yet. Anything in particular that you want to eat?"

Anastasia thought for a moment, as her little stomach rumbled.

"Lithuania sometimes makes me Bulviniai blynai" she said "they're potato pancakes. They're very yummy"

Canada placed her on one of the benches, taking of her ice skates. Kumijuro sat behind her.

"Potato pancakes, huh?" Canada mused to himself "I'm sure I can handle that"

A smile lighted up on the young girl's face. After taking off his own skates, Canada placed Anastasia on his back and Kumijuro followed them out.

**zZz**

America and England and France were arguing. China was offering food, Japan was staying out of things, Italy was trying to stop Romano from fighting Germany, Sealand was trying to make himself known as a country, Greece was sleeping, Prussia was saying how awesome he was to Austria and Hungary and Cuba was yelling at America even though said America was fighting with England and France. To sum it up short, it was like a world meeting but just not as many countries were there. This was when Germany stood up at began shouting at them.

"ENOUGH! VE NEED TO FIGURE OUT THIS SCHEDULE BEFORE MISS ANASTASIA RETURNS, IS THAT CLEAR?!" He asked.

Everybody went quiet and nodded.

"Very good," Germany said, without the yelling "vhat shall ve start with?"

No one said a word. Germany sighed and rubbed his head. His stomach was rumbling. He looked over at China.

"Hey China?"

"Hm?"

"May I have some ov your cooking?" Germany asked.

He had this slight puppy look on his face. Now, China couldn't say no to Germany's little puppy face. I mean, who couldn't? Germany was adorable and very strong, according to Italy anyway. China gave Germany some food, as he did with anyone else who was hungry.

"Okay, 'ow a'out 'h's?" America started, with a mouthful of burger that no one could figure out he got it from "'e 'a'ge a 'ime'ble 'or 'er 'morrow"

From what England could gather, he began to translate for everyone who had the _Huh?_ kind of look on their face;

"He said: Okay, how about this? We arrange a timetable for her tomorrow"

Everyone got it, and agreed. And then they all went to the bedrooms Italy had set up for them. Obviously, Romano and Germany were sleeping with him, Italy being in the middle to stop Romano choking Germany in their sleep, of course.

[1] Finally! Now I don't have to constantly write _the little girl_ or _the girl_  
[2] That's what she said (sorry)

**zZz**

(_after dinner, bath and story_)  
**Anastasia**: _*sleeping*_  
**Canada**: _*walks out and closes the door, but enough to let light from the hallway in*_ There, all asleep.  
**Kumijuro**: Who are you?  
**Canada**: I'm Canada


	8. Timetable - part1

**Monday**  
Morning  
With America sleeping in

Afternoon  
With America at McDonald's eating lunch

Night  
With America eating pizza for dinner

**Tuesday**  
Morning  
With America eating pizza left overs

Afternoon  
With America at Burger King eating lunch

Night  
With America playing pranks on England

**Wednesday**  
Morning  
With America not eating England's scones

Afternoon  
With America at McDonald's eating lunch

Night  
With America studying how to be a hero

**Thursday**  
Morning  
With America studying how to be a hero

Afternoon  
With America at Burger King eating lunch

Night  
With America studying how to be a hero

**Friday**  
Morning  
With America shopping for cool things

Afternoon  
With America at McDonald's eating lunch then playing football

Night  
With America watching scary movies while eating pizza

**Saturday**  
Morning  
With America sleeping in

Afternoon  
With America at Burger King eating lunch then playing soccer

Night  
With America studying how to be a hero

**Sunday**  
Morning  
With America sleeping in

Afternoon  
With America at McDonald's eating lunch then playing baseball

Night  
With America staying up late eating ice cream and watching comedies

And this, everyone, is the draft of how Anastasia's new time table will be set out.

"And dudes, this is the draft of how Russia Jr's timetable will be set out!" America spoke happily, holding up a piece of paper.

Told ya. I thought I might say it before America did.

"Stop calling her _Russia Jr_!" Hungary demanded.

Of course, America ignored her. He was too busy looking at the timetable that he created five minutes ago. Every day, every morning, every afternoon and every night, Anastasia (or as he calls her: Russia Jr) will be spending time with the "hero" himself; America. He already had plans on what they were going to do together. They could play baseball, football, soccer, watch scary movies, staying up late and all the while, studying on how to become a hero. Now, this timetable that America had just quickly scribbled down this morning, was not the final one. Oh no, this was the draft. This draft was written in five minutes while he was walking towards the dining room that everyone was having breakfast. The final was going to have a lot more things in it. But studying on how to become a hero was the main criteria.

Those who were already eating breakfast was everyone besides England and Greece, who was still asleep. There was a knock at the door. Grumbling, Romano went to answered. Though, when he opened the front door, he only slammed it again in the visitor's face. Who was this visitor? Why, it was Spain. That probably explains why Romano slammed the door again. The knock came again. Romano only stood in front of the door, with his fists in balls and gritting his teeth. The knock continued to knock (obviously, that's what knocking does). Anyway, it suddenly stopped. This surprised Romano. Turning on his heel, Romano opened the door just a crack so he could see out.

Spain was talking to a little girl with brown hair and purple like eyes. A blond man beside them was holding her robot thing. The blondie had a bear on his back. It was the girl from yesterday. Anastasia. Romano opened the door all the way. Spain was throwing the five year old up into the air, and catching her. This made her laugh making Spain and Canada to smile.

"You are so cute!" Spain was saying "Just like Italy and Romano was when they were little! Though Italy was more polite than Romano but both of them were still adorable! You know, we should give you a nickname"

He brought her back down and cuddled her as she chanted:

"Nickname! Nickname! Nickname!"

"How 'bout Belly[1]? You can be my little Belly" Spain said as he started throwing her up into the air again.

Belly aka Russia Jr aka Anastasia looked at the now opened door, looking at Romano. She stopped laughing as a blank expression fell on face. She stared at him in wonder. Romano stared back as well. Both of them were wondering what the other was thinking. Spain noticed her ceased laughter, and stopped throwing her into the air. He placed her on his waist as he turned to face the direction that Anastasia was looking. Romano didn't say anything. All he did was step to the right side of the door, with his right arm gesturing towards said door. Spain placed Anastasia back down. Canada handed her, her robot thing back. She then ran up to Romano. She looked up at him. To her, Romano was very tall. Well, everyone to her was very tall. You know...because she's short. Romano nodded at her, and she went in.

Anastasia walked slowly because of the fact that she actually had no idea where she was going. Two men appeared on both sides of her. It was Spain and Canada. Her face lightened up as she grabbed Canada's hand as she pushed her robot thing into Spain's hands. Romano stalked past Spain, his shoulder pushing past Spain's own shoulder. Romano, for some unknown reason, was not in the best of moods. Well, he never actually is, but he hasn't said anything all morning. No tomato bastard or potato bastard. Nothing, na-da, zip. He was completely and utterly silent.

"THIS IS NOT HOW ANASTASIA'S TIMETABLE WILL GO! AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SCONES?!"

Most people knew who was yelling due to the word scones and the fact that the yelling voice had a British accent but because Anastasia was still new to everyone, she was slightly confused on who was yelling. But she had a guess that it was England. Okay, so maybe she knew who was yelling but nobody else had to know that she knew as well. The three men and the girl walked into the kitchen. Anastasia's arm was pulled. Anastasia looked up to see it was Hungary. Said Hungary picked her up and placed her on her lap. In front of Anastasia was pasta.

_Pasta for breakfast?_ She thought, _That's new. Oh well_

And with that, she happily dug in. Italy watched her eat the pasta. She had the cutest grin on her face that Italy had ever seen, not to mention her face was covered with the pasta sauce, which made her look even cuter and so innocent. Austria had grabbed a napkin and began to wipe away the sauce, though Anastasia struggled at first, she calmed down. She only struggled because she was surprised. Austria had experienced what it was like to have someone wipe your face when you had food on it. Not that he liked going into detail.

"This is how her timetable will go!" England spoke, pulling them all out of their stares at the adorable little girl. "I spent all night on it"

They all looked at him. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

[1] I have suddenly had the obsession over the nickname Belly. Don't judge me


	9. England's Timetable

Okay, so the times on getting to each country/house/thingy are wrong, I know but just go with it, please? Pretty please? Please don't kill me

**Monday**  
Morning  
8:15 - 9:00: Canada drops Anastasia off at France's house (after breakfast)  
9:00 - 10:30: French classes  
10:30 - 11:00 - France drops Anastasia off at Austria's house  
11:00 - 12: 30: Music classes

Afternoon  
12:30 - 1:00: Austria drops Anastasia off at England's house  
1:00 - 2:30: Story time (break for lunch)  
2:30 - 3:00: England drops Anastasia off at Greece's house  
3:00 - 4:30: Nap time (after waking up, playing with cats)  
4:30 - 5:00: Greece drops Anastasia off at Japan's house

Night  
5:00 - 6:30: Art classes (with break for dinner)  
6:30 - 7:00: Japan drops Anastasia off at Germany's house  
7:00 - 8:30: Combat training  
8:30 - 8:40: Bath time  
8:40 - 9:10: Germany drops Anastasia off at Italy's house  
9:10 - 10:00: Play time  
10:00: Bed time (for both Anastasia and Italy)

**Tuesday**  
Morning  
8:15 - 9:00: Italy drops Anastasia off at Prussia's house (after breakfast)  
9:00 - 10:30: How to be Awsome Like Prussia classes  
10:30 - 11:00: Prussia drops Anastasia off at Hungary's house  
11:00 - 12:30: How to be a Lady classes

Afternoon  
12:30 - 1:00: Hungary drop's Anastasia at England's house  
1:00 - 2:30: Story time (break for lunch)  
2:30 - 3:00: England drops Anastasia off at Greece's house  
3:00 - 4:30: Nap time (after waking up, playing with cats)  
4:30 - 5:00: Greece drops Anastasia off at Sealand's house

Night  
5:00 - 6:30: Repair classes (with break for dinner)  
6:30 - 7:00: Sealand drops Anastasia off at America's house  
7:00 - 8:30: How to be a Hero classes  
8:30 - 8:40: Bath time  
8:40 - 9:10: America drop's Anastasia off at Cuba's house  
9:10 - 10:00: Swimming lessons  
10:00: Bed time

**Wednesday**  
Morning  
8:15 - 9:00: Cuba drops Anastasia off at China's house (after breakfast)  
9:00 - 10:30: Cooking classes [no crabs involved]  
10:30 - 11:00: China drops Anastasia off at Spain's house  
11:00 - 12:30: Dance/guitar lessons

Afternoon  
12:30 - 1:00: Spain drops Anastasia off at England's house  
1:00 - 2:30: Story time (break for lunch)  
2:30 - 3:00: England drops Anastasia off at Greece's house  
3:00 - 4:30: Nap time (after waking up, playing with cats)  
4:30 - 5:00: Greece drop's Anastasia off at Japan's house

Night  
5:00 - 6:30: Art classes (break for dinner)  
6:30 - 7:00: Japan drop's Anastasia off at Hungary's house  
7:00 - 8:30: Lady classes  
8:30 - 8:40: Bath time  
8:40 - 9:10: Hungary drops Anastasia off at Germany's house  
9:10 - 10:00: Combat training  
10:00: Bed time

**Thursday**  
Morning  
8:15 - 9:00: Germany drops Anastasia off at France's house (after breakfast)  
9:00 - 10:30: French classes  
10:30 - 11:00: France drops Anastasia off at Prussia's house  
11:00 - 12: 30: How to be Awesome like Prussia classes

Afternoon  
12:30 - 1:00: Prussia drops Anastasia off at England's house  
1:00 - 2:30: Story time (breaks for lunch)  
2:30 - 3:00: England drops Anastasia off at Greece's house  
3:00 - 4:30: Nap time (before nap time, playing with cats)  
4:30 - 5:00: Greece drops Anastasia off at Italy's house

Night  
5:00 - 6:30: Play time (breaks for making pasta for dinner)  
6:30 - 7:00: Italy drops Anastasia off at Austria's house  
7:00 - 8:30: Music classes  
8:30 - 8:40: Bath time  
8:40 - 9:10: Austria drops Anastasia off at Cuba's house  
9:10 - 10:00: Swimming lessons  
10:00: Bed time

**Friday**  
Morning  
8:15 - 9:00: Cuba drops Anastasia off at Sealand's house (after breakfast)  
9:00 - 10:30: Repair classes  
10:30 - 11:00: Sealand drops Anastasia off at China's house  
11:00 - 12: 30: Cooking classes

Afternoon  
12:30 - 1:00: China drops Anastasia off at England's house  
1:00 - 2:30: Story time (breaks for lunch)  
2:30 - 3:00: England drops Anastasia off at Greece's house  
3:00 - 4:30: Nap time (before nap time, playing with cats)  
4:30 - 5:00: Greece drops Anastasia off at America's house

Night  
5:00 - 6:30: How to be a Hero classes  
6:30 - 7:00: America drops Anastasia off at Spain's house  
7:00 - 8:30: Dance/guitar lessons  
8:30 - 8:40: Bath time  
8:40 - 9:10: Spain drops Anastasia off at Romano's house  
9:10 - 10:00: Movies  
10:00: Bed time

**Saturday**  
Morning  
8:15 - 9:00: Romano drops Anastasia off at Germany's house  
9:00 - 10:30: Combat training  
10:30 - 11:00: Germany drops Anastasia off at Japan's house  
11:00 - 12: 30: Art classes

Afternoon  
12:30 - 1:00: Japan drops Anastasia off at England's house  
1:00 - 2:30: Story time (breaks for lunch)  
2:30 - 3:00: England drops Anastasia off at Greece's house  
3:00 - 4:30: Nap time (before nap time, playing with cats)  
4:30 - 5:00: Greece drops Anastasia off at France's house

Night  
5:00 - 6:30: French classes (break for dinner)  
6:30 - 7:00: France drops Anastasia off at Austria's house  
7:00 - 8:30: Music class  
8:30 - 8:40: Bath time  
8:40 - 9:10: Austria drops Anastasia off at Hungary's house  
9:10 - 10:00: How to be a Lady classes  
10:00: Bed time

**Sunday**  
Morning  
8:15 - 9:00: Hungary drops Anastasia off at Prussia's house (after breakfast)  
9:00 - 10:30: How to be Awesome like Prussia classes  
10:30 - 11:00 Prussia drops Anastasia off at Sealand's house  
11:00 - 12: 30: Repair classes

Afternoon  
12:30 - 1:00: Sealand drops Anastasia off at England's house  
1:00 - 2:30: Story time (breaks for lunch and toilet)  
2:30 - 3:00: England drops Anastasia off at Greece's house  
3:00 - 4:30: Nap time (before nap time, playing with cats)  
4:30 - 5:00: Greece drops Anastasia off at Cuba's house

Night  
5:00 - 6:30: Swimming lessons (dinner afterwards)  
6:30 - 7:00: Cuba drops Anastasia off at America's house  
7:00 - 8:30: How to be a Hero classes  
8:30 - 8:40: Bath time  
8:40 - 9:10: America drops Anastasia off at Canada's house  
9:10 - 10:00: Ice skating/hockey classes  
10:00: Bed time


	10. Timetable - part2

"This is how her timetable will go!" England spoke, pulling them all out of their stares at the adorable little girl "I spent all night on it"

They all looked at him. He had a piece of paper in his hand. He also pulled out a a number of other pieces of paper, handing them out to everyone. Anastasia looked at the one that Hungary held out in front of them. What was a miracle was that Spain was on there.

"Hey dude?" America began "How is Spain on here if he wasn't here yesterday?"

Spain was smiling happily.

"I called him last night, to see if he would like to be a part of the babysitting. Seeing as France and Prussia wouldn't shut up about asking Spain" England said, mumbling the part about France and Prussia.

America frowned.

"You called _him_," America cried pointing at Spain, who was still smiling "and you didn't tell me?!"

Sighing, England actually looked at America.

"I don't think the people I call is any concern to you" England stated very clearly.

Though, Anastasia wasn't really paying any attention. She was very busy looking at the time table. She got to spend time with the man at the door, Romano, once a week for movies. Only once a week. And she only got to spend time with big brother Canada at least twice a week. But most of her time was with England and Greece in the middle of the day for story time and nap time.

"Mister Eng'and," Japan asked, "why does Miss Anastasia spend most of day with you and Mister Greece?"

England's reply started up an arguement but Anastasia sat there, drinking milk and reading the timetable/schedule.

Spain still sat there smiling though...

**Greece**: *_dreaming about cats_*

**A/N**: Okay, this part was short, but hey, it's a part of the other half. Give me a break and please don't kill me!


	11. Christmas Special

**A/N**: Hey guys. Um, I thought I would do a Christmas Special. I mean, who doesn't like a Christmas Special? Anyway, this has nothing to do with the actual plot line. Anyway, here it is.

**zZz**

It was Christmas Eve and 195 countries (someone was missing [no it's not Canada before you ask]) sat around the booming bonfire along with a bear and a child. The child sat in her father's lap while the bear, constantly forgetting the name of his owner, sat in said owner's lap (told you it wasn't Canada that was missing). Christmas was on its way, and Santa Clause (aka Finland [the one missing]) was getting ready to take flight and visit all the boys and girls of the world (A/N: Though, he should probably watch out for the teenage Hetalian fangirls…).

The child's father, Russia, had a tight grip on his daughter, trying to grab comfort for Belarus was doing her creepy popping-out-of-nowhere trick. The child, Anastasia, squirmed within her father's grip for it was getting too tight. He loosened slightly.

Bickering was among the countries as the night grew on. Soon, that bickering became laughter and hope and stories were shared. Some stories were just to spook others out, some were to make others laugh, and some were to bring back old and happy memories. This is what Christmas is about.

Anastasia smiled, happy with the sight in front of her. This was her first Christmas spending it with people other than Russia. So, this was basically her first big Christmas. There was a huge tree inside America's house (yes, they were all spending Christmas in America [sounds kinda wrong if you think about it]) all decorated and ready for Finland–I mean Santa to come a deliver the presents. America even said that they could leave out milk and carrots out for Santa and his reindeer. Anastasia loved the idea of it.

Anastasia got off her father's lap and wondered around for a bit, she hugged her robot thing to her chest. When she joined a group of talking adults, one of them would pick her up and let her join in the conversation. When she had enough of that conversation she would ask to be put down and she would walk to another group and do the same thing.

But when she stopped for a moment to look around her, she noticed that her papa was alone (besides the fact that Belarus was stalking him) while everyone else (besides Belarus) was talking and laughing. Her father sat on a log, near the bonfire, all alone. This brought tears to Anastasia's eyes. She dropped the robot thingy and ran towards her dearly beloved father.

"Papa!" She cried, running at him with opened arms. Everyone turned to see what was going on. When they noticed Anastasia crying and running towards her father, they all quieted down.

"What's wrong, little one?" Russia asked, welcoming her hug.

"You're all alone!" She sniffled "No one is talking to you and you're all alone!" She forgot to mention: Except for Aunt Belarus who is stalking you.

He gave her that childish smile he always has as he scruffed her hair up, "Silly girl. I don't mind being alone. Besides, I have you. Doesn't that count?"

His daughter sniffled, "But what if I'm not around? Then what?"

"Then I would be very sad"

"I don't want you to be sad!" Anastasia cried, hugging Russia tightly.

Sighing at his daughter, Russia hugged her back tightly. England, being the mature one he is (is he really that mature?), walked over to the dropped toy and picked it up. He dusted the dirt off of it and walked over to the terrifying man and the small chibi like child (well, she is small). He squatted down in front of them.

"Hey, is that really anyway to be acting on Christmas Eve?" England asked with a gently smile on his face. Anastasia peeked at him and shook her head. "So, why don't you stop crying and come and count down the seconds left to Christmas day. How does that sound?" He held out the robot thing. She reached out for it, grabbed it and hugged it to her chest. She slowly pulled away from Russia "There we go, not so bad, eh?" England said, laughing a little. Anastasia shook her head again.

"Dudes!" America yelled, pointing up at the sky "Santa's totally here!"

Looking up, Anastasia could see a figure coming down from the sky. It landed not too far from the bonfire. Being the excited ones they were, America, Sealand and Anastasia ran over to the sight of the landing. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I can understand Sealand and Anastasia being excited and running over to see Santa," England spoke "but why America?"

France nudged him in the arm, "Admit it Britain, you find it cute, no?"

England only shoved him away.

"Santa!" Anastasia cried waving her arm at him as he climbed off the sleigh "Do you have any presents for papa?"

"Of course I do," he said "I have one for everyone. Including you, Miss Braginski"

"You know who I am?" Anastasia asked in complete awe and wonder.

Finland smiled behind the fake beard. He squatted down in front of her, "Of course. How do you think I get the right presents to the right people? I gotta remember their names"

"That must mean you have a really good memory, mister!" Sealand stated. Santa stood and turned to face Sealand.

He nodded, "Yes it does" Finland patted his Sealand's head.

While Sealand and Santa were talking, America and Anastasia had climbed up on to the sleigh. America went for the presents while Anastasia went to climb on to the reindeers.

"Hey dudes! Look what I found!" America yelled holding up a big box.

Finland turned around. He laughed at the sight. He was meant to be a jolly fellow.

"America!"

"Hey papa! Look at me!" Anastasia cried, sitting on the back of one of the reindeer

"Belly!"

Both Spain and England rushed forward. England went for America, pulling him away from the big red sack. And Spain went for Anastasia, pulling her off the reindeer. America was whining to England while Anastasia wanted to get back on, what she called the moose.

Santa grabbed the sack and took it off the sleigh, letting America keep the box he found. After all, it was his present. Everybody was handed a box. Little Anastasia was last. She was handed and small box. Upon unwrapping it, Anastasia opened the box. Inside was a hairclip with a sunflower attached to it. Anastasia smiled at the sight. Santa picked it up and clipped back a lock of hair.

"Now, no matter where you are," Finland said "You'll always have a part of home with you"

Anastasia smiled. Her father loved sunflowers and now that she had a sunflower hairpin, she'll always have a part of home with her no matter where she went.

"Oi mates!" Australia yelled "Thirty seconds till Christmas Day!"

Giving Santa Clause a quick hug, Anastasia ran back to her father's side; who picked her up upon arrival. Finland climbed back into his sleigh. He was about to take off but Sweden had grabbed his wrist before doing so. Sweden pulled Finland's fake beard down and kissed his cheek before he walked off. He left Finland blushing.

With a whip of the reins, Santa Clause (aka Finland) was back into the air.

Everybody began the countdown, "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!"

Santa did his signature laugh; "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"


End file.
